


Injury Bingo

by Spotted_Newt



Series: Retrograde Drabbles That May or May Not Become Canon [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A small description of an injury, OC Sienna Retrograde, Original Jedi Character - Freeform, a bit crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_Newt/pseuds/Spotted_Newt
Summary: In which Obi-Wan gets impaled, and Sienna teaches him about Injury Bingo.Takes place in my First Rule universe.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Retrograde Drabbles That May or May Not Become Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Injury Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> SO I often write little drabbles with my characters to get the creative juices flowing before or between sessions of working on my main fic. These drabbles are often set all over the timeline, and may or may not end up being fanfic canon by the time I get to a point in the main story where it could realistically happen. I decided I might as well share some of them with you all. Sharing is half the fun of writing. :)
> 
> If you aren't familiar with my story Retrograde, just know that Sienna is my Jedi Padawan OC. You should still be able to enjoy this with no other context. :)

Obi-Wan blinked open his eyes. It took a few moments, a few tries, but he did eventually manage to drag them open to gaze out at the dim light of his surroundings. It took a few more moments for him to register that he was lying on his back, somewhere, and that the air stank of smoke and metal.

There’d been a crash, he remembered now. He’d been flying, and his ship was shot down, and then he’d crashed.

Unfortunate. 

If he’d crashed, was he injured? He swept his conscious thought over his body, trying to figure out if anything was wrong. There didn’t seem to be any pain, not really, just a few aches. Nothing to alert him to serious damage.

When nothing seemed immediately pressing, Obi-Wan tried to move. A bolt of fire shot up his leg, drawing a sharp gasp from his lips.

Ah, there it was. The pain. Nice of it to show up. 

He took a few breaths, waiting for the spots in his vision to clear, then craned his neck to assess the damage, see what caused the pain.

A long rod of metal stood straight up through his thigh. 

Well, yes, that would do it. 

He lay back down, resting his head on the cold floor of the ship, and tried to think of a way he could get out of this mess. Yanking a piece of metal out of his own leg did not seem like a particularly pleasant idea, nor one he would likely survive. The rod was currently keeping his blood inside his body. Or, most of it, anyway. 

“Bee?” A voice called through the haze. 

“Here,” he called back. Croaked, more like. He coughed up some dust, and wondered how long he’d been out. 

There was some movement to his left, and then a light cut through the dim haze of the ship’s interior. He heard someone hiss, as the light flashed over him. 

“What have you done this time?” Sienna asked, tone somewhere between exasperation and worry.

“Well, it would appear that I’ve been impaled,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Looks like it.” 

She crouched down beside him, and he heard her start rummaging through a medkit. Then, there was pressure on his leg, and he couldn’t help the hiss of pain that escaped his teeth. 

“Sorry,” she said. Then, after a moment, “you ever been impaled before?”

“Not that I recall,” Obi-Wan said. “At least, not so thoroughly.”

“You’ll have to check it off your bingo card, then.” She grabbed something off to the side, and then pressed down on his leg again. “That’ll be exciting.”

“My what?”

“Your Injury Bingo card.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of an Injury Bingo card.”

“Really?” She asked, and she sounded genuinely surprised. “Huh, guess I’ve never mentioned it. Well, Injury Bingo is this game we like to play, in my Order. There’s a master card with all sorts of injuries on it, and every time you get injured you cross it off your card. When you get five in a row, you’ve got bingo. But it’s multi-level. You get bingo on the ‘stabbings’ category, for example, and you can claim that whole category, but to get True Bingo you gotta get bingo in five of the _categories_ in a row.”

“What happens when you get a True Bingo?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“You die, most likely,” Sienna stated. 

Obi-Wan barked a laugh at how bluntly she said it. “Is that all?”

“Well, if you’ve gotten injured that much, I’d be shocked if you _didn’t_ die,” she said. 

He felt an impression of a smirk in her Force-signature, and found himself half-smiling as well. “Yes, I suppose so. What sorts of things are on this Injury Bingo card?”

“Oh, all sorts. Some super specific stuff too. Like, ‘stabbed by a Sith’ and ‘gotten a limb torn off by a Krayt dragon.’ There’s even a bonus square for ‘returning from the dead.’ No one’s gotten that one, though. It doesn’t count if you just flatline for a minute or two, you have to be good and dead for at least a day.”

“That seems fair,” Obi-Wan agreed. “I imagine you’d have too many people claiming to have returned from the dead, otherwise.”

Sienna hummed. “We couldn’t make it _too_ easy.”

“Have you gotten bingo in any of the categories?” Obi-Wan asked. His head was starting to feel a bit foggy. That couldn’t be good.

“Oh, of course,” Sienna said, and again her nonchalance made Obi-Wan huff a laugh. “I hold the record in the stabbings category at the moment. Even have the ‘stabbed by a Sith’ marked off, thanks to our pal Maul. He put me on the ‘specials’ board, actually. I’m one of only two Padawans on there.”

“That was quite thoughtful of him. You ought to thank him for it.”

Sienna hummed. “We’ll have to get you an Injury Bingo card up and running, when we get out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Although, I don’t think Stretcher will be too fond of that.”

Sienna laughed, thinking of the perpetually exasperated 212th medic who tried so hard to keep the Jedi alive. “Probably not. I think we’d give him a heart attack, if he saw our boards. The men would probably find it entertaining though. And Anakin would already be on the specials board, since he’s gotten a hand cut off by a Jedi-turned-darksider.’”

“Is that really on the board?”

“Mm hm. They’re all incredibly specific. Comically so. Which makes it even better when people can actually mark off the boxes.”

“Are you sure ‘better’ is really the word you should be using for checking off boxes on an Injury Bingo board?”

Sienna laughed again. “Hey, we’ve gotta have _some_ fun, with how much the universe likes to beat us up.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “Yes, I suppose so.”


End file.
